Loving You
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Ryeowook masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria seperti Yesung dapat menarik perhatiannya, membuat dirinya tersenyum bahagia atau merona malu. Sepertinya dia melakukannya begitu saja. Sederhana. Karena Yesung mencintai Ryeowook dengan tulus, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. drabble yewook/BL/DLDR!


~Loving You~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: Ryeowook masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria seperti Yesung dapat menarik perhatiannya, membuat dirinya tersenyum bahagia atau merona malu. Sepertinya dia melakukannya begitu saja. Sederhana. Karena Yesung mencintai Ryeowook dengan tulus, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook menggeliat malas ketika suara alarm ponselnya itu terdengar memekakan telinganya. Seingatnya ia baru saja tidur, kenapa alarm itu sudah berbunyi? Ia sangat lelah dan butuh waktu tidur lebih lama lagi.

Dan seakan tahu apa isi hati Ryeowook saat ini, alarm itu tiba-tiba berhenti berbunyi. Menggantikan suasana kamar yang kembali hening. masih dengan kedua mata terpejam Ryeowook berpikir.

Kenapa alarm itu tiba-tiba mati? Padahal aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali,pikirnya.

"Ssstt..tidurlah lagi, sayang." Terdengar bisikan itu di telinga Ryeowook. Masih bingung dan setengah sadar, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menuruti suara itu dan kembali bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Apalagi begitu merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya, dan jari jemari asing yang bergerak merengkuh pinggangnya dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Rasanya Ryeowook ingin sekali kembali berlayar ke alam mimpi.

Hei tunggu dulu!

"Hyung!" pekik Ryeowook kaget, terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan pria lebih tua yang dipanggilnya tadi hanya balas menatapnya datar, ekspresi andalannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, tahu! Sejak kapan kau disini?!" tanya Ryeowook seraya mengelus dadanya

"Tadi malam, semenit setelah kau tidur," jawabnya enteng

"Kau menyusup lagi ya!" tuduh Ryeowook, menatapnya tidak senang. Namun pria lebih tua yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu malah menganggap bahwa ekspresinya saat ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Bukan menyusup namanya. Aku hanya mengunjungi kekasihku, di _dorm_ grupku sendiri. Apa itu salah?" pria itu meraih wajah Ryeowook untuk mengelus pipi kemudian _philtrum_nya. Membuat Ryeowook merasa agak geli, tapi sepertinya ia terima-terima saja.

"Yesung hyung," panggilnya

"Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu menyusup ke kamar member-membermu, termasuk aku, kemudian ikut tidur dan merabai kami!" gerutunya kemudian. Yesung hanya terkekeh.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah melakukan hal itu lagi," bantahnya, membuat Ryeowook mendelik.

"Aku hanya melakukannya padamu, sayang. Karena aku rindu padamu, selalu ingin tahu kau sedang apa dan apakah kau baik-baik saja. Apa itu salah?" tanya Yesung lagi. kedua pipi Ryeowook merona merah namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan berdehem pelan.

"Ya, ya aku mengerti, hyungie-ku yang aneh. Kaukah tadi yang mematikan alarmku?" tanyanya, melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping bantal itu.

"Hmm. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu istirahat lebih lama. Alarm itu mengganggu saja,"

"Tapi aku harus bersiap untuk jadwal setelah ini. Aku harus bangun cepat,"

"Aku bisa melihat kau tidak suka itu." Yesung menilai

"Tak apa, aku akan menjalaninya dengan baik. Bukankah hyung sendiri yang bilang, ini resiko yang harus kutanggung dengan menjadi seorang penyanyi?" Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

"Anak pintar!" Yesung mengangguk senang sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya sayang.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, hyung! Meskipun aku _maknae_ tapi aku sudah dewasa, tahu!" Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya marah.

"Hmph! Ya, ya kau benar," Yesung menahan tawanya. Mengaku dewasa tapi tingkahnya masih seperti itu? bagaimana bisa Yesung berhenti memperlakukannya layaknya seorang bocah?

"Hyung!" cemberutnya lagi tak terima, membuat Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Iya, sayang, iya. Sekarang bangunlah dan bersiap! Tapi sebelum itu aku minta _morning kiss_ dulu!" Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryeowook, namun dengan cepat Ryeowook mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

"Aku belum sikat gigi!"

"Aku juga," ujar Yesung enteng kemudian mencuri ciuman kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Ryeowook hanya terdiam disana, dengan pikiran kosong dan tubuh yang terasa melayang.

"Cepatlah! Buatkan hyung sarapan juga sekalian, ya sayang!" sahut Yesung setelahnya, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Tadi dia bilang khawatir dan menyuruhku istirahat! Kenapa sekarang malah menyusahkanku minta dibuatkan sarapan?batin Ryeowook heran.

Yesung yang kerap kali bertingkah abnormal dan tak jarang membuatnya malu sendiri. Yesung dengan segala perhatian dalam bentuk tersembunyinya. Yesung yang terkadang dapat bersikap layaknya kekasih tak peka namun diam-diam selalu memerhatikannya dari jauh. Yesung yang..yah Yesung!

Ryeowook masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria seperti Yesung dapat menarik perhatiannya, membuat dirinya tersenyum bahagia atau merona malu. Sepertinya dia melakukannya begitu saja. Sederhana. Karena Yesung mencintai Ryeowook dengan tulus, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kenapa aku harus memacari orang seaneh dan se-_random_ dia?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, namun kemudian bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia terkekeh geli sendiri.

_Aku mencintaimu, hyungie ku yang aneh!_

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Simply Wrote This As The Way To Show How Much I Love Them Both, Eventhough It Might Be The 'Wrong' Way To Do.

Untuk merayakan (?) wamilnya Yesung oppa

The Dorky Yet Loveable Selca Lover Kim Jongwoon

See You In Two Years :)

Saranghae!


End file.
